A Different Perspective
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Beth analyzes Duncan and Courtney's relationship, and gives her perspective on it. -Post TDA


If she had live to be a hundred and ten, she still would never fully understand the relationship those two had.

_"I could kick your two timing butt with my eyes closed, and both hands tied behind my back!" She yelled at him, and he fired right back._

_"Gonna be pretty tough to eat lobster like that!"_

She had assumed there had been nothing there. Maybe there had been, once upon a time, but now it seemed the two genuinely despised one another. So Beth left it at that. They hated each other. _Simple._

But it was more complicated then she could even imagine.

She'd heard Courtney's order to Lindsay for her to play dirtier during the boxing challenge, and Duncan's chuckle swiftly after.

_"What?" The bossy brunette had asked in irritation, and he gave her an utterly love-sick smile. In the nerdy girl's opinion, at the very least._

_"I like when you talk like that."_

So maybe the hate was all one sided, then. Beth had come to that conclusion, upon mulling it over later that night, when the other girls had been fast asleep in their trailer. She wasn't certain as to why she even _cared_ about the overly competitive, and down-right _mean_, mocha skinned female she'd come to dislike very much. Or even the boy who wasn't really anything more than a threat to her. Then again, she was quite the dreamer, and secretly enjoyed a good romance novel every now and then. Okay, she was a total hopeless romantic. And, it just so happened, Courtney and Duncan's relationship -however dysfunctional it might be- fascinated her. It was something new. Something she'd never seen before.

Sure, her head had felt foggy, and her body ached, after falling from the trolls bridge in the middle of the fairytale movie genre, but she'd heard the two boys talking quite clearly.

_"She's the most beautiful thing I've **ever** seen." Justin had piped up in awe while Courtney sang, and Duncan had replied with an equally amazed, and utterly in love, "Yeah..."_

Beth was at a loss, as to why the teenage couple kept such a wall up between them. Duncan was clearly head over heels, and would probably do whatever Courtney wished of him.

Ah, there was her answer right there in blank and white. It was _Courtney,_ who called the shots, in whether or not their relationship would go anywhere.

If this had been a fairytale, Duncan could of just grabbed the girl of his affections, kissed her, and everything would have been hunky-dory. But then again, the Princess' in those movies were always sweet, kind, and selfless. So that ruled out Courtney.

Beth hadn't been very surprised that Courtney had been the one who _killed_ -air quotes used- Chris Mclean. She had been _more_ surprised by the fact that _Lindsay_ had won the challenge. But what astounded the blonde's BFF most of all, was the fact the her closest friend on Total Drama, passed up on opportunity to go to the movies with her, and took _Duncan_ instead! Of course, Beth had been a little upset at first, but as soon as she'd seen Courtney, mouth hanging open in complete shock, before storming off the train -which had finally come to halt back where they started- she'd felt a bit better.

It was true, seeing Courtney so totally jealous had been awesome. Because it meant Courtney had feelings for Duncan after all. Because she didn't wanna see Lindsay end up with the punk. Not that that would ever happen. ...But okay, also because she kind of enjoyed seeing Courtney all angry and maybe even a little bit hurt.

As the days passed, Beth continued to silently observe the pair, very inconspicuously, and make her own little mental notes and judgments about the unusual couple.

Things seemed normal. They bickered constantly, Duncan would occasionally drop a little flirt, and Courtney would shoot his advances down.

So when Duncan was dragged into the girl's trailer, Courtney holding his hand firmly, the geeky girl was more than a little surprised. But she hid it well, burying her face in her pillow, feigning sleep.

And then the contract began.

After waking up for the second time, Beth was kind of surprised to hear no sound coming from the bunk below her. She'd expected to hear Courtney's high voice still ranting on about the pages in her _enormous_ stack of rules like before she fell asleep, but it was too quiet. Curious, she leaned over her bunk, to take a peak below, and her face light up a soft pink with what she saw.

Duncan was laying over top of Courtney, arms on either side of her head, and was kissing her neck softly, while the onyx eyed girl just hummed lightly at the feeling of his mouth on her neck. Neither noticed the girl leaning over the side of her bed. And really, the friendly female hadn't meant to keep staring at the duo, -at something so intimate and private no less- but she had just felt so utterly dumbfounded. Had they not just been arguing over page twenty two, section eleven, paragraph eight, of the contract only an hour earlier? She felt her blush darken as she saw the Bad Boy's hand slip up the side of the former CIT's shirt, and the girl quickly stopped spying in fear of them seeing her watching on their private moment. They wouldn't truly... erm, _reach second base,_ while she was directly above them, ...right?

Before she was able to put much more thought into it than that, she fell asleep once more.

When she awoke again, sunlight was streaming through the streaky window in the trailer, and both Courtney and Duncan were gone.

Climbing out of bed, and attempting to get the disturbing image of the two going at it last night out of her head, she made her way to breakfast.

A plate of some kind of eggs in front of her, she had questioned Courtney about her and Duncan. The girl had replied with a casual, _"Yeah, it was nice to finally work things out between us."_ though the pony-tail wearing girl knew it was less because of the contract, and more about their previous hot and heavy make-out session.

Duncan had come in a while later, and Beth and simply rolled her eyes at Courtney's strict rules about Duncan calling her pet names, which honestly, Beth thought that was an adorable thing for Duncan to do.

After the preppy girl had _allowed_ the Bad Boy to hold her, was when Beth had finally had _enough._ No more research or mental notes. She'd come to a final decision about the pair.

"I know, those two are sickening." The awkward, glasses wearing, brunette had agreed upon hearing Owen making gagging sounds.

After weeks of watching the pair, she'd come to that one conclusion. How many times could they yell at each other, and hurt each other, before one of them finally called it quits, and realized their relationship wasn't going to work out if Courtney had such high expectations?

Yes, they were sickening. _God,_ were they ever.

But... they were also in love. And as Woody Allen once said; _'the heart wants, what the heart wants.'_

And apparently, they wanted each other. So all Beth could do, was give her simple perspective.

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this! I don't know why I thought about writing this, it just kinda came to me. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. :) I hope to see your review~**


End file.
